Never Again
by RizuTamaara
Summary: AntiSasuSaku. Sasuke has recently been failing missions, and to ease the pain, he uses alchohol. He's been abusive towards Sakura, physically. Naruto is trying to stop it. SongFic. NicklebackNever Again
1. Chapter 1

OHMYGAWD. I dunno, a small inspiration. Decided I'm going to make a fic out of it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or leave it as a one shot, you tell me. :P

Anyways, anti-SasuSaku, possible NaruSasu in the future. Kakashi is dead. Future fic. Slight AU. SongFic.

* * *

The low-pitched sound of the shotglass hitting the counter filled the silence in the room. Sasuke let out a sigh as he poured the vodka in the glass, soon to meet his throat in it's burning pleasure.

Sakura walked in, leaning against the doorway.

"You need to stop." She said, an angry look on her face.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You don't tell me what to do." He spat, downing another shot.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman_

"Sasuke, you do this every time you fail a mission."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He sat there, growling, hovering over the shotglass, hand grasping the bottle of vodka.

"Sasuke, I've had enough of this!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke appeared infront of her, painfully pinning her up against the wall.

"You leave, and your dead."

* * *

Naruto sat in his apartment, taking random drags out of his cigarette. He sat there, picture in hand, staring at it with sorrow in his eyes. It was an old picture of Team 7.

"Ever since Kakashi died, everybody's lives have gone down the drain." He said, putting out the cigarette in the small ash tray beside him. He set the picture down. He heard yelling and loud crashes against the wall.

"Not again…" He groaned, getting up, and pausing for a moment. He shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a lighter. He lit up a cigarette, taking a first puff. He walked into his room, seeing his shinobi pack laying on the bed.

"Just incase…" He murmured, strapping it to his thigh.

He sighed, blowing out the gray, toxic air.

"Time to take care of this shit." He groaned, walking out of his apartment.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman_

His white undershirt clung to his body, showing his toned muscles. He took a drag. Knocking on #13, he waited, blowing out the smoke. Footsteps neared, and the door swung open. Sasuke stood there, impatiently waiting for Naruto to speak.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked, flicking his cigarette, the dead ashes falling to the ground.

"None of your damn business." Sasuke growled.

Sakura poked her head out, looking down the hall. She looked at Naruto, Her pleading bruised face showing shock and fear.

"Why is her face bruised!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke looked back, glaring at her. She gasped and ran back to the bedroom.

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman_

Sasuke looked to Naruto, narrowing his eyes. Naruto scowled, crushing his cigarette in the cement balcony. He sat there, keeping the vicious glare, and cracked his knuckles.

"Did you hurt her?" Naruto asked, a mean, low tone in his voice.

"I doesn't matter if I hurt her or not, it's none of your damn business."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, anger boiling up inside of him. His eyes started to turn it's golden-orange color, the small black slit appearing. He growled, his canines getting larger.

**WAM!**

He punched Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke stumbled back a couple of steps from the blow, blood trickling down his chin.

Sasuke was too drunk to comprehend. He shoved Naruto out of his apartment, and slammed the door.

"Go to hell…" He mumbled, wiping the blood of his chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! Alright, well, time to answer some of your questions.

Kajia: You'll find out all of the answers to your questions next chapter.

Sexy.Black.Neko: Well, I've finally decided that I am going to continue it.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hall, and to the bathroom, were there he looked himself in the mirror. Just staring. Staring at himself. What has he done?

"I'm fuckin' crazy." He said, scowling at himself in the mirror. Looking out of the doorway, he saw Sakura.

Sakura had a really bad bruise on her arm. Sasuke sighed.

"Get on your coat, were going to Tsunade's." He said, the looked back at the mirror. His alcohol consumption was large, but if he could put on his sweetest face and smile, he could manage. Going into the bedroom he put his jacket on, and waited at the doorway for Sakura. She slowly walked out, her hands stuffed in her pockets. They made it to the hospital, and Tsunade was treating Sakura.

Tsunade looked up at her, while wrapping her arm.

"How did you get those bruises?" She asked. Sakura looked around the room, not making eye contact with her.

"I-I…slipped and fell." She said.

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can_

Tsunade looked up at her, a tinge of suspicion in her look. "Be more careful." She said, finishing up. Sakura stood up, putting on her coat again. They walked out to the waiting room, seeing Sasuke. Sasuke looked up, a sweet smile on his face.

"Feeling better?" He said, getting up and walking over to Sakura, hugging her. Tsunade looked at them, a glare on her face. She turned and walked away; you could feel her frustration cloud hovering over her.

Sasuke broke from the hug and started walking towards the exit. Sakura slowly followed.

Tsunade sat in her office, pondering on the subject of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship.

'She is always coming in with bruises and cuts…she's not even on missions anymore…and I know she doesn't train to often.' Tsunade thought, her hand grasping her chin.

'She comes in…every month…' She paused. Suddenly, it clicked. 'Right after Sasuke has failed a mission! Oh my god…I hope it's not what I think it is…'

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman_

* * *

A new day.

Sakura sat with Tsunade at Ichiraku's ramen place.

"So, has anything…been wrong lately?" Tsunade asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura said, getting jittery and nervous.

"I mean, how are you getting those bruises?"

Sakura looked around, her hands starting to shake. "L-look, I've really got some important things to do Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry." Sakura walked off, keeping up a steady pace.

She went to Naruto's, knocking on the door.

"Hm?" Naruto chirped, walking over to the door and answering it. He smiled.

"Hello Sakura." He continued, before she could even say anything, "I've been meaning to talk to you." His smile turned to serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Koneba! Thanks for waiting! Happy belated 4th of July! My birthday is in 4 days! We set off a whole buncha fireworks. :D BTW, this chappy has a hint of SakuNaru in it.

* * *

Sakura looked at him weird.

"About what?" She said, her voice low and almost intimidating.

Naruto was almost taken back by her tone. "About…stuff. Just come in."

Sakura slowly walked in, looking around.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Sakura said. She decided she was going to save her actual intentions for coming there for later.

"Sasuke." He said, grimacing at the name. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes widened, then back at the ground. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She immediately fell into Naruto.

Naruto stumbled back a couple of steps, and blushed at her, but then hugged her to his chest, holding her protectively.

"Naruto…It's so horrible…." She managed to say between sobs.

Naruto looked down at her, pain in his eyes. He embraced her in his arms.

"Don't worry…I'll fix every thing, I promise." He said; What familiar two words to mention to Sakura...

Sakura sobbed into his chest, her hands clenching his shirt. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman_

* * *

After Sakura had settled down and been fixated with some hot tea, she began to tell him.

"I just…didn't know what to do. The first time he failed a mission after we got together, he got drunk and uncontrollable. When I told him to stop, he always got aggressive and started hitting me…and I couldn't stop it. I tried defending my self, but he was using his sharingan. And…I tried to push him away…I tried to do everything I could to stop him. But he ended up beating me, predicting my every move. After the first couple of times I just-"

**BAM!**

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto said, jumping up from his seat. It was a bit dusty. Somebody had kicked down the door. Through the dust, you could see him.

Sasuke.

"Boy, have I got to talk to you, you piece of shit!" Naruto yelled, anger starting to take over. The marks on his cheeks grew darker, his eyes slit, and his canines enlarging.

Sasuke said nothing, his sharingan activating.

"And why is that?" He asked, his usual dark tone lingering.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

"Because you're a dumbass. You've been a dumbass all along. Just because you fail a mission, doesn't mean you take it out on Sakura! You don't drunk yourself up! You take it like a fucking man!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke's brows furrowed. His hands were clenched tightly, slightly trembling. He moved faster than the blink of an eye, slashing Naruto with a kunai.

Naruto let out a hiss, wincing. He moved fast also, getting out a kunai. He was much more skilled now, being a jounin, of course.

Sakura was left only to watch, helplessly gritting her teeth.

'I need to do something. Fast…No, Sakura, you'll only get yourself hurt…But…You have to do it…Naruto could get killed…' She thought anxiously, her hand hovering over her kunai pouch.

Naruto tried to comprehend. Kick. Throw. Dodge. Ouch!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakura charged.


	4. Chapter 4

DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN! Here it is ladies and gents, it's all you've been waiting for, it's…..**CHAPTER FOUR!**

:'D You guys just kill me. –clapclapclap- -tearteartear- Well, you've all been waiting for it, and here it is! I hope you like the outcome. BTW, This is the final chapter. ;; I know, I suck uberly, but I'm gonna end it here.

* * *

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can_

Blood spattered on the wall, her hands, and face. Her eyes were wide and frightened, and she was panting.

Sasuke fell back against the wall, sliding slowly to the ground, his knees buckling. The blood smeared against the wall, leaving a trail down to him. He was semi-conscious, and his slit throat was loosing blood quickly. His eyes were clouded and half lidded.

Sakura stood there, trembling, looking at him. She dropped the kunai. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"**SASUKE!**" She screamed, running over to him.

Naruto watched, but stood his ground. He had no emotion on his face. No sadness, no shock, no nothing.

Sasuke heard the cries, just barely. His vision started to go blurry and dark, and his breathing was shallow.

His heart stopped.

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
_**Never Again**


End file.
